nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
2nd Mexican American War
= The second Mexican American War occurred when the US economy was declining beyond belief, in contrast with their neighbor, which was skyrocketing. The effects of World War III on the US declined its economy falling form teh top three economies by the end of the war. The US scared of their future as a minor nation demanded from their neighbor economic aid as well no border control, Mexico refused as the GDP/c of teh US was falling behind to much for Mexico, and it fear massive immigration. Instead Mexico strengthened the border patrol. A year later the Mexican Intelligence Services (Servicios de Inteligencia Mexicanos) (SIM) discovered an ongoing plot to depose the government through public scandal, and to place in office a US friendly government. Mexico reacted by imprisoning all the involved for life, closing the US-Mexican border, and cutting all trade, as well as diplomatic negotiations. It also denounced this to the UN. The US placed an ultimatum on Mexico of two weeks to release the agents, re open the borders, restore negotiations, and reactivate the trade deals. The response on Mexico's part was to mobalize their troops to the border and placed the armed forces on high alert. The US also mobilized troops to the border, the UN demanded for negotiations, Mexico refused to accept the terms of the Ultimatum, and the US to compromise. The US called upon its ally to do the same the Republic of El Salvador. Mexico now fully mobalized and with enogh cash reserves to stay like that for much time, the US however was bleeding economically. After two months teh US economy was crashing due to the mobilization, but they refused to give up their stubborn demands. Mexico was waiting to bleed the Americans into submission. This was not going to be permitted by teh US. On September 13 2042, the US woke up to the worst crash in its entire histroy the US market ha downed 10% in three hours. The US decided to fix the problem by invading and activate their war economy. By 2:30 PM the US entered Mexicos territory. The first gunshots, artillery shells and bombings took place by Mexico, halting the advance. The FAM (Mexican Air Force) brutally bombed military installations on a 500 mile radius of the border. The US bombed civilian targets in Tijuana from bother the air and ground, resulting in 20,000 civilian causalities. Mexico in response invaded teh US quickly taking San Diego, El Paso, Yuma, and others in under 10 hrs. The US activated its nuclear missles, and aimed at mexican targets. Mexico took decisive action to prevent the launch. Mexico launched 300 EMP missles with 200 mile radius each into every major city and military instalation. This resulted n no civilian loss of life, but most of teh Continental US had no electricity. The next morning as the US attempted to scramble to teh border to protect in simple veichles, as teh tanks had been paralyzed by the EMP's . On September 12, 20 hrs after teh EMP's Mexico paratrooped 50,000 elite infantry forces into Washington DC, teh US not expecting an attack on their capital could only scramble 20,000 troops, mostly consisting of militia. The center of the city fell in under 5 hours, and the entire Executive and Legislative branches of government were captured. Soon without a government the country capitulated Mexico forced the US to sign the Treaty of Acapulco, (the city where it was signed). The treaty stated that; Tratados de Acapulco (Treaty of Acapulco) # The US will admit they are the sole causers of the War # The US will destroy its entire nuclear arsenal (as it almost used it on Mexico) # The US will not attempt to attack Mexico for the next century # The US will not be able to raise an army surpassing 300,000 men, including reserves # Mexico will reopen the borders, and restore diplomatic relations, economic contracts will be renegotiated # Mexico will annex the Hawaiian Islands and Guantanamo bay # Mexico will provide 2 billion pesos annually in economic aid (3.2 billion USD) # The US will secede their permanent seat at the UN to Mexico.